Extraño Triangulo Amoroso
by angylopez
Summary: Fuyuka Kudou fue rechazada por su primer amor. Ahora por capricho del destino se reencontro con uno de los chicos malos de Inazuma Japan. ¿Cómo seria si Fuyuka Kudou tuviera que enfrentarse a un triangulo amoroso causado primero por un rechazo?
1. Chapter 1: Un Corazón Roto

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Hola, bueno ok tengo demasiados fics que terminar, pero este me lo pidieron y yo con mucho gusto lo hice~ es para alguien muy fanático de esta pareja tan adorable al final de capítulo mencionare quien es… ¡Por ahora disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Llovía a mares, todo estaba totalmente oscuro, como un camino sin salida, era una de esas noches donde el frio entraba por el cuerpo y jamás salía causando la muerte de cualquier sentimiento cálido. Era simplemente terrible el ambiente y el clima que había en la ciudad de Inazuma, parecía que encajaba completamente con la triste depresión de cierta chica. ¿Qué seria aquello tan doloroso? ¿Un corazón roto? ¿Decepción? ¿Perdida de alguien importante? ¿Engaños? ¿Rechazo?

Posiblemente cualquiera que fuera la causa de aquella tristeza no iba a arreglarse por así desearlo. Ella tenía que ser fuerte ante su padre y sus amigas, pues lo único que podrían hacer seria maltratar al causante de su sufrimiento y no solo era uno si no dos. ¿Su dolor es causado por dos chicos? La única respuesta que ella puede dar es… "No lo sé" Porque si ella se es sincera así misma sabrá perfectamente que al principio ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico, que era su amigo de la infancia, pero de pronto llego alguien más a su vida, alguien que la hizo sentir algo diferente, sin embargo no la trataba como se merecía.

Ambos chicos eran tan diferentes… por un lado estaba Endo Mamoru, un chico amistoso, amable, agradable en todo sentido, y por supuesto tenía sus defectos, por otro lado estaba Fudou Akio, un chico malo, desagradable, grosero, abusivo, presumido, arrogante, sin embargo, por dentro se preocupa por los demás, ayuda sin esperar algo a cambio, y por alguna extraña razón cuando su amiga se sentía mal la consolaba, la hacía sentir especial, la hacía sentir que era la más hermosa del mundo, la protegía, pero al principio no la trababa bien.

¿Cómo comenzó todo este triangulo amoroso? La historia de Fuyuka Kudou, comienza en el principio de su tercer año de secundaria, todo iba tan bien, perfecto, seguía cerca de su amigo de la infancia, nada de preocupaciones. Y ese primer día fue cuando todo cambio totalmente, pues ella deseaba decirle a Endo cuanto lo amaba, pero ahí fue cuando empezó aquel problema. Y todo se reduce a una retrospectiva que pronto conocerán…

El cielo estaba cubierto por las hermosas nubes blancas, el clima era simplemente refrescante, perfecto para el primer día de clases en la secundaria Raimon. Como es de costumbre el capitán del equipo de futbol llego emocionado con nuevas ideas para el año escolar. Por otro lado estaba el grupo de gerentes conversando sobre lo que hicieron durante sus días de descanso, había mucha alegría reflejada en el aire, todas estaban muy entusiastas menos una de las chicas, quien parecía estar muy distraída y claro que sus amigas se dieron cuenta.

—Oye, Fuyuka, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó muy curiosa Haruna Otonashi.

—En nada en especial.

—Pero parece que estás pensando en alguien muy especial. —insinuó la del cabello azul provocando un increíble sonrojo de parte de la aludida.

—N-No es a-así.

—Oh, vamos Fuyuka no es ningún secreto que ustedes tres les gusta el capitán. —comentó sin pensar la menor de todas, por supuesto que Fuyuka no supo que decir, Aki se sonrojo un poco y volteo a ver a otro lado, Natsumi lo negó a gritos y se fue molesta dejándola desconcertada—. Eh… ¿Por qué se alteran? Solo era un simple comentario.

—No fue un simple comentario, Haruna. —habló la chica con cabello verde oscuro.

—Nunca se lo toman bien… —reprochó la de los ojos verdes—, además no dije ninguna mentira, ustedes saben mejor que nadie saben que algún día van a tener que afrontarlo.

Duras palabras dichas por la pequeña, si era verdad, algún día tenían que afrontarlo y más aún sí alguna de ellas deseaba decirle al portero lo que sentía. En ese instante… en medio de tanto silencio sonó la campana, que solo significaba que ya tenían que entrar a clases.

Aquello mencionado por Haruna solo había causado un mal ambiente, Natsumi parecía molesta, Aki pensativa y Fuyuka se estaba preocupando. La chica de cabello violeta trataba de que no le afectara tanto, sin embargo había que aceptarlo, las tres deseaban que algún día Endo Mamoru se enamorara de alguna de ellas.

Ahora lo único que ella quería era decirle a él lo que tanto deseaba, pero… ¿Qué tal si la rechaza? ¿Si le rompe el corazón? ¿Si ama a alguien más?

Ella sentía un gran dolor en el corazón, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar profundamente, a lo mejor su amor no era correspondido, tal vez ella no era más que una amiga, quizá el estaba enamorado inconscientemente de Natsumi o Aki. La peor consecuencia de todo seria perder su amistad, porque… además de aquel amor que le tenía era su amistad, esa era la enorme razón por la que no se lo decía, sin embargo, hay un límite para todo eso, necesitaba decírselo, aquello tenía que salir de sus labios o si no se lo llevaría a la tumba.

Las horas pasaron como el viento, atardecía, aquel primer día de escuela se estaba acabando, después de todo el portero hizo lo que cualquiera esperaría de él, comenzó a reunir candidatos para el equipo de futbol ya que quería saber si más personas querían unirse. El sol se estaba ocultando y era algo realmente magnifico, hacia que los problemas se desvanecieran por lo menos algunos segundos.

Y Fuyuka Kudou se encontraba pensando sobre si le decía o no al portero, suspiro al reflexionar que quizá lo mejor era esperar un poco más, de todas formas estaba en las afueras de la escuela, sentada en el suelo, se levanto, se sacudió la ropa, miro hacia la puerta de la escuela para después empezar a caminar.

A pesar de todo el destino es muy caprichoso y para desgracia de ella, se encontró con Endo Mamoru. Él le sonrió cálidamente provocando un gran sonrojo de parte de ella. La chica sentía el corazón a mil, le temblaban las manos, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, trago saliva, lo miro y…

—Mamoru…

— ¿Fuyuppe te pasa algo? —preguntó el castaño mientras la tomaba de las manos.

—Mamoru… ten-tengo al-algo importante que de-decirte. —tartamudeó la chica mientras comenzaba a respirar más rápido y sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho su amigo solo la miro fijamente a los ojos—. M-Me gus-gustas mu-mucho.

Endo le soltó las manos, se aparto un poco de ella, la vio y miro hacia abajo, parecía que no sabía que iba a decir. Fuyuka lo miro, esperaba una respuesta no tan mala, pero a pesar de sus deseos y su declaración parecía que el portero no iba a reaccionar de buena manera, estaba confundido tanto como ella, era algo sorpresivo una declaración así. ¿Sería amor correspondido o fracaso amoroso? Parecía que se inclinaba a una decepción.

—Fuyuppe no sé qué decir… —murmuró el castaño—, no me siento seguro de todo esto y… creo que no estoy listo para darte una respuesta, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, así que… nos vemos… otro día.

Él se fue dejando sola a la chica, su peor pesadilla se había cumplido, se había quedado sin el amor y la amistad de su querido compañero, trato de calmarse y se trago aquel salado llanto que la acongojaba. Comenzó a caminar con la mirada en un estado de shock, pasaba sin rumbo alguno, simplemente parecía que todo se había acabado, había perdido aquello que por lo menos tenía guardado dentro de ella. Trato de soportarlo y sin previo aviso comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna. Corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo su intensión era huir de sus problemas, sintió como su alrededor se tornaba oscuro.

De repente una luz apareció frente a ella, en cuestión de segundos, Fuyuka Kudou se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ser atropellada por un auto, no pudo moverse, sentía los pies congelados totalmente, era como un miedo increíble que se apoderaba de ella y la dejaba totalmente fría ante la situación.

Sintió su final cerca, tan cerca, que había comenzado a ver su vida desde un principio hasta justo el momento en que fue rechazada por el capitán de Raimon. Y… sintió como alguien la quito del camino, cayendo al suelo juntos, no pudo visualizar quien era, simplemente vio una sombra, luego empezó a ver borroso, sintió un mareo horrible, pero… sintió como a su alrededor se iluminaba, vio a su héroe, sintió que esa persona resplandecía de luz cuando la miraba a los ojos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó angustiado el héroe.

—Yo… —murmuró Fuyuka para luego comenzar a llorar y a desahogar toda esa tristeza que llevaba por dentro, el chico que estaba con ella solo la vio, la chica se aferro a su héroe y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Cálmate, no te paso nada. —dijo él mientras trataba de consolar a la gerente de Raimon.

—…

No respondió, seguía llorando, ya no lo soportaba, tenía que sacar todo eso que llevaba por dentro, su llanto era incontrolable, sin embargo miro al chico que la había ayudado, lo vio y lo reconoció.

—Fu-Fudou A-Akio. —tartamudeó la chica del cabello violeta para después desmayarse.

—Eh… ¡No te desmayes! ¡Hey, despierta! —exclamó con desesperación el castaño, después de eso pensó en que tendría que llevarla a su casa, pero antes se dio cuenta de quién era—. ¿Fuyuka…Kudou? —al terminar de decirlo se sonrojo al verla directamente a los ojos—. Tsk, supongo que me tendré que hacer cargo de esto.

Pasó la noche llegando a convertirse en día, la chica no había llegado a dormir a su casa, su padre estaba preocupado, nunca su hija le había hecho pasar una pena tan grande, se había dedicado toda la noche a buscarla, la única información que pudo conseguir fue que una chica de más o menos su edad iba a ser atropellada, con esa información intento hacer algo, pero fue totalmente inútil.

Su hija había pasado la noche en casa del peor chico que pudo haberse cruzado en su camino, sin embargo al que le molestaba más esa situación era a Fudou Akio, él se encontraba sentado en una silla de su habitación observando a la chica del cabello violeta.

—Tsk, que fastidio ocuparme de ella. —reprochó mientras suspiraba, volteo a ver hacia la ventana, suspiro, volteo a ver a su reloj y vio que era tarde—. Estúpida escuela.

Se levanto y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, abrió su armario y saco su uniforme, entro al baño, se arreglo, y cuando salió vio a la chica sentada en la cama, parecía que estaba bastante tranquila.

—Al fin te despertaste. —comentó el chico, sin embargo parecía que sus palabras no fueron escuchadas por la chica—. ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

—Sí, te escuche.

—Como sea, me tengo que ir, si quieres puedes irte a tu casa.

—No sé donde estoy.

—Obviamente estás en mi casa.

—Ya lo sé, pero no sé en qué parte de Inazuma.

Fudou suspiro pues ya se estaba desesperando, trato de calmarse e ignorar la situación.

—Me tengo que ir y de pasó te iré a dejar a tu casa.

—No quiero. —comentó cortantemente Fuyuka.

— ¿Cómo que no quieres?

—No quiero regresar a mi dolorosa vida donde simplemente sufro por un amor no correspondido, necesito huir de mis problemas, no quiero afrontarlo, me… me… me duele el corazón… —contestó entre sollozos la chica mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

—Detesto los sentimentalismos. —habló el chico semi-calvo para después tratar de salir de la habitación, pero su subconsciente lo domino y fue de nuevo con la chica, se agacho a su altura y le quito las manos de su rostro—. Escúchame, no necesitas esto, tu familia ha de estar muy preocupada por ti, yo tengo una vida, no necesito estar con alguien con síndrome de depresión post-corazón roto, te vas a calmar y…

No pudo terminar su discurso pues la chica lo abrazó fuertemente provocando un terrible sonrojo de su parte, el ambiente se había tornado raro para ambos, tanto que tanto Fudou como Fuyuka sintieron que por un instante todo a su alrededor ya no existía, solamente ellos dos estaban allí. Pero claramente todo se acabo pues a Fudou le había entrado una llamada a su celular.

— ¿Sí?

—Aló, Fudou… vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. —dijo Sakuma para alertar a su compañero.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes porque llamar.

—Sí, claro, como sea… ¿vendrás si o no?

—Sí, sí, que importa. —terminó la llamada el chico castaño.

— ¿Te irás? —cuestionó inocentemente la chica.

—Pues… no sé, si no quiero está claro que no iré. —comentó el chico de Teikoku, de nuevo suspiro, pero ahora que vio a la chica, le había entrado una duda—. ¿Quién fue?

— ¿Q-Qué cosa?

— ¿Quién fue el que te rompió el corazón?

—Fue… —intentó decir Fuyuka, sin embargo las palabras se le atoraban en la boca, no quería dejar en mal a su amigo, aunque no quería mentir tenía que decir la verdad o a lo mejor no—, fue…Mamoru.

— ¿Mamoru? —preguntó confundido el castaño pues no recordaba quien era hasta que hizo memoria—. Ah... Endo Mamoru, ya sabía que no era alguien totalmente gentil.

—Él no lo hizo con esa intensión… —justificó la chica—, yo fue la que apresure las cosas, pero… me siento mal.

—Claro, si te rechazo es por eso que te sientes mal. —comentó Fudou sin pensar en lo ofensivo que pudo haber escuchado en ese instante para ella, es por eso que la chica se levanto e intento pegarle al chico, sin embargo no lo hizo, simplemente volvió a llorar—. ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Pero… no soy nada especial para él. —susurró la chica lo que provoco más la ira del chico.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Posiblemente de todas las chicas que conozco eras la más…. linda

Fudou había dicho eso sin siquiera analizarlo, la chica sintió un calor sobre el rostro, eso solo significaba que se había sonrojado. Aquella habitación se quedo en completo silencio. El castaño intento arreglar las cosas, pero no le salían las palabras, él no quería sonar como el plato de segunda mesa de ella, no quería ser su consolador, no necesitaba serlo. Aunque… no quería verla sufrir, inexplicablemente se había sentido algo mal por ella, desde la noche anterior que la había visto a los ojos, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Por supuesto que no lo reflejaba, es por eso que ese día intentaría que ella regresara a su vida monótona de siempre.

—Fudou, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?):**

Hola xD heme aquí con otro de mis fics, sé que tengo otros que terminar, e incluso otro Fuduka que tengo que terminar, pero como ya mencione esto me lo pidieron~ me lo pidió teo-sama un gran fan de esta hermosísima pareja =D

¡Teo-sama espero que sea justo como lo pediste! Porque la verdad yo manejo humor/romance y no tristeza/drama/romance… pero ¡Por mis lectores y los fans de mis parejas favoritas lo que sea que pueda escribir! Sé que me lo pediste hace tiempo... pero aquí está y me daré el tiempo de continuarlo

Triángulos amorosos xD no son mi fuerte, pero creo que me ha quedado muy bien.

¡Dedicado y dirigido especialmente para teo-sama y todos los fans del Fuduka/FudouFuyu/FudouxFuyuka!

Ahora las preguntas…

¿Fudou consolara más a Fuyuka?

¿Habrá más Fuduka o Enduka? xD Ok no~

¿Habrá amor entre ellos dos?

¿Endo Mamoru se retractara de haber rechazado a Fuyuka?

¿Fudou irá a la escuela?

¿Fuyuka y Fudou pasaran el día juntos?

¿Me habrá quedado bien el capitulo?

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Un simple roce de mangas

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

El capitulo anterior preferiría llamarlo prologo o algo así xD Solo era el principio, el primer capítulo está aquí, reciente escrito =D espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1: "_Un simple roce de mangas es el inicio del amor"__._

* * *

"_¿Fudou quieres salir conmigo?" _

Con tal solo esa pregunta el había terminado junto a una chica en medio de la ciudad, porque al final acepto, pero no era lo que pensaba, realmente la chica era demasiado inocente e ingenua para medir sus palabras pues ni si quiera pensó en el peso de aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios. Incluso en ese mismo instante Fudou, recordaba perfectamente lo que pasó después de lo mencionado por ella…

_Un nuevo silencio se hizo en la habitación, al castaño se le vinieron mil y un formas de rechazarla, sin embargo, se le ocurrió sólo una para consolarla, suspiró rendido. ¿Cómo puedes decirle no a alguien que sufre por esa misma palabra? No deseaba verla llorar nuevamente, por lo que simplemente, se acerco a ella, le vio fijamente a los ojos y sin pestañear ni desviar la mirada se acerco peligrosamente. _

—_Yo no creo ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie. —dijo fríamente el semi-calvo. _

— _¿Plato de segunda mesa? Fudou yo… _

—_Ni se te ocurra hablar, no necesito que una chica que ha sido rechazada venga hacia mí con la excusa de un consuelo. _

—_Yo no quiero un consuelo. _

—_Parece, hasta te diría con quien deberías ir si quieres jugar con alguien. _

—_Ya basta…_

—_No intentes defenderte, me ha quedado claro que piensas y actúas para tu beneficio._

—_Sólo escúchame… _

—_De ninguna manera voy a escuchar a una chica que habla de más. _

—_Fudou es enserio. _

— _¿Podrías irte ya? _

— _¡Cállate! —exclamó molesta, Fuyuka, impresionando por completo al chico—. ¡Escúchame! No quiero salir contigo como pareja, deseo un amigo, y… te debo el hecho de que me hayas salvado, por lo que no puedo ser mal agradecida. _

—_Kudou… _

—_Por favor, perdóname si en verdad parece que quiero usarte, me siento muy confundida y sin apoyo. _

— _¿Y tus amigas? _

—_No hay peor manera de echar a perder más la situación que expresar mis sentimientos frente a mis amigas, todos se pondrán en mi contra… como es de esperarse, no tendré a alguien que me apoye, ni pensaría en decírselo a mi padre porque no arreglaría nada, sólo quiero que nadie me vea, no deseo la lastima de ellos, ni que me miren con miradas acusadoras cuando descubran lo que le he dicho a Mamoru. _

— _¿Quieres que alguien te apoye? No lo necesitas, es suficiente contigo misma, ¿has intentado hablarle a alguien así? _

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Habló de gritar, expresar tu enojo, demostrar que no eres débil, no seas tonta y enseña que no serás la burla de nadie. _

—_Fudou… _

_Nuevamente ella fijo sus ojos en los del castaño, comprendía que sentía algo de admiración por él, aunque le fastidiaba su forma de tratarla. _

—_Ya es hora de que te vayas. _

—_Espera… ¿aceptas salir conmigo? Es solo como amigos…. _

—_No._

—_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, lamento mucho estar molestando. —murmuró en forma depresiva, Fuyuka, para después pararse, darse media vuelta, caminar hasta la puerta—. Gracias, Fudou. _

_Ese último agradecimiento no lo esperaba el semi-calvo, estaba convencido que ella era una típica chica depresiva, sin nada mejor que causarle problemas, aunque por una parte a lo mejor tenia la razón, pero la única verdad en ese momento, es que él tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a esa chica, sintió culpa al dejarla ir así, por lo que salió de la habitación, pasó por el pasillo de su casa, bajo las escaleras, y llego hasta donde se encontraba ella luego la tomo de la muñeca fuertemente._

—_Si te dejo ir solo así, todo mundo pensara mal de ti. —comentó Fudou con la mirada fría._

— _¿Pensaran mal? _

— _¿Cuándo miras a una chica salir de la casa de un chico qué piensas? Me causaras problemas con mi madre. _

—_Entonces… ¿Qué quieres qué yo haga? _

—_Quédate aquí hasta que puedo encontrar alguna solución. _

—_Pero yo quiero salir. _

— _¿Quieres que meterme en problemas con mi madre? _

—_No quiero, solo necesito salir de aquí… y... ¡Nos vemos! —gritó con prisa la del cabello violeta para después salir corriendo._

_El castaño la vio de lejos, suspiró, se sobo la sien mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. _

—_No le veo chiste a estar corriendo por todos lados, metete a casa, ahora. _

—_No soy una mascota o tu sirvienta para que me trates así. _

—_Tú eres la chica que salve de la muerte, por lo que debes hacerme caso. _

—_Fudou. —susurró, Fuyuka, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerte vidriosos, tenía algo de razón, ella le debía su vida, comenzó a pensar en que tendría que pagarle su buen acto al castaño. _

—_A mí ninguna chica me chantajea con esa miradita de cachorrito. _

— _¿Qué mirada? Está es mi expresión de siempre. _

—_Poco me interesa, lo único que quiero es verte lejos. _

—_Pero, Fudou, quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí… aceptarías una invitación a comer algo o si quiera déjame hacer algo por ti. _

— _¿Sabes qué? Me niego a aceptar algo tuyo, me estas causando problemas._

—_Perdón… —se disculpó la chica para después analizar algo que no había notado—. ¿Dónde está tu madre? _

— _¿Qué? _

— _¿Y tu mamá? _

—_No está, se fue de viaje por asuntos personales y… ¿qué te importa? _

—_Si no tienes alguien que te cocine… ¡Yo lo hago! Me ofrezco a encargarme de eso en lo que no está tu madre. _

—_Quieres que te acepte como… ¿mi niñera? _

—_No, solo te estoy devolviendo el favor, ¿puedo? Porque la verdad no veo con que otra cosa pueda agradecerte. _

— _¿Acaso crees que soy un niñito inútil? Puedo encargarme de mis cosas yo solo. —dijo arrogantemente mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a su casa—. Me voy a la escuela y tú te vas a tu casa. _

— _¿Te vas a ir sin desayunar? _

— _¡¿A qué viene tanta estúpida pregunta?! _

—_Lo siento… sólo no encuentro manera de en verdad sentirme conforme conmigo misma, yo no estaría bien con la idea de no haberte agradecido de buena manera lo que hiciste por mí. _

_La vio tan frágil, no lo soporto, si la veía llorar una vez más no se haría responsable de lo que pasara después. Se encontraba con nuevos problemas, frente a él se estaba una chica destrozada por dentro, con los sentimientos desechados. Ya sufrió demasiado como para soportar el despreció de quien la salvó, volvió a sobarse la sien, la miró de nuevo y… _

—_Como quieras, ven a mi casa y haz lo que desees hacer con la cocina._

— _¿En serio? — preguntó ilusionada, Fuyuka._

—_Sí, sólo te aviso que no hay nada con lo que puedas hacer algo decente. _

—_Entonces… vamos a comprar algo de alimentos, yo lo pago. —habló entusiasta la del cabello violeta, para después comenzar a caminar._

—_Hey… ¿A dónde crees que vas? _

—_Voy a comprar. _

— _¿Sabes hacia dónde vas? _

—_Este… —masculló la mánager soltando un suspiro, recordó que no sabía exactamente en qué lugar de la ciudad se encontraba. _

—_Eres un peligro hasta para ti misma. —reprochó el semi-calvo luego se dirigió hacia ella, la agarro del brazo y se la llevo a rastras. _

—_Ten cuidado. —se quejó ella fijándose luego en la mirada irritada de su nuevo amigo. _

_Así ella comprendió un poco más su situación, entendió más al chico a su lado, sonrió un poco, pues ese nuevo compañero que se encontraba cerca de ella, la cuidaba a pesar de no tener nada que ver con ella. En su mente no cabía alguien más que no fuera del capitán del equipo de Raimon, pero desde esa misma mañana las cosas cambiarían, lo pensó dos veces, y llegó a una conclusión. "Dejare de pensar en Mamoru". _

Como siempre, la mirada de lejos, observaba a la gerente ocuparse de las compras, la vio entusiasta, animada, para nada comparada con la de ayer, era increíble que una chica pudiera disimular tanta, según él, se echaría a llorar por el resto de su vida, sin embargo, parecía todo lo contrario, en sí ni quedo el rastro de llanto de la noche anterior, aunque seguía llevando el uniforme de la "_escuela_".

—"_La escuela Raimon… escuela… Instituto Imperial". —_analizó Fudou, después recordó que ya era tarde para ir a estudiar, lo ignoro, ya ni siquiera le importaba—. Tsk.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó de manera inocente, Fuyuka.

—Nada, es sólo que falte a la escuela por culpa de una niñita que no puede cuidarse sola.

—Lo siento…

—Si escucho de nuevo eso, voy a arrancarme los oídos, me lo has dicho como cien mil veces en el camino.

—Dejare de decírmelo… mejor me encargo de pagártelo con la comida.

Ella sonrió y el sólo se pregunta lo mismo… "_¿De dónde saca tanto valor para no llorar?". _Una vez más los dos comenzaron a caminar buscando algo más que comprar. Fuyuka parecía no encontrar lo que deseaba, siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa algo familiar. Fudou se desespero, realmente no deseaba entrar a un lugar así con ella, no quería convertirse en un tipo que siempre estaba cargando sus cosas, o en palabras más sencillas "un novio", por lo que rápidamente agarro de la muñeca a la chica.

— ¿Por qué me agarras?

—No quiero que compres nada de ropa.

—Estas equivocado.

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo vine aquí para recordar algo…

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenar de tristeza, no lloró, simplemente, no deseaba recordar aquella vez que permaneció cerca del portero por causa del consejo de Rika. Sostuvo por un rato el frio de sus manos, trato de controlarlo, así que comenzó a frotarse las manos, al parecer recordar eso, le estaba haciendo daño, se frotó los ojos, y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kudou?

—En esa tienda de ropa, yo estuve con Mamoru en una especie de cita.

Paró en seco, la pregunta de Fudou y su respuesta la habían hecho deprimirse, se encontraba con sus recuerdos absorbiéndola por completo. ¿Cómo debería ignorar un recuerdo que sigue apreciando a pesar de todo? ¿Debería odiarlos? ¿Alejarse de ellos? ¿Comprender todo e intentar olvidarlo? Al final no es tan fácil como aparenta, un corazón roto no se puede arreglar así de la nada, sus heridas seguían abiertas, y observar frente a sus ojos un lugar muy familiar sólo provocaba más heridas en su corazón. Su mente y alma seguía estando pendientes del portero, parecía que nada iba a cambiar, Endou Mamoru, era un especie de fantasma rodante en sus pensamientos, algo no se olvida de la nada, aunque lo intente, siempre regresara hasta con mayor fuerza, es inevitable, como algo que te persigue sin piedad, te desgarra y destroza todo lo que ha quedado todavía, sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro. Ella se dio cuenta de ello, las seco. Fudou era el espectador en silencio de su sufrimiento sin remedio, la vio nuevamente, no comprendía ni un poco lo que ella sentía, intentó hablarle, pero ella se volteo y le sonrió cálidamente, al parecer quería ignorar lo que había pasado.

—Vamos a tu casa antes de que te desesperes. —dijo tiernamente la mánager.

—Como quieras.

El chico castaño sin importarle nada camino hacia adelante, pasado a la par de la chica, rozándose un poco, y antes de que para por completo de ella, la agarro del brazo para llevarse a rastras nuevamente. Definitivamente los dos preferían evitar todo tipo de confusiones sobre la razón por la que estaban juntos, él miró su reloj, vio que era algo tarde, y la única culpable según pensaba el chico era ella, pues nunca se decidía, iba de un lado para otro, encima de todo había comprado muchos alimentos. La chica no dudo en tratar de hacer que la soltara, pero tenía que admitirlo, ese castaño que estaba a la par suya entrenaba mucho, porque en sus completos cinco sentidos podía sentir perfectamente la increíble fuerza que poseía, por más que intentara soltarse no lograba conseguirlo. Todo siguió igual, él la llevo hasta la casa, entraron, y él se fue a recostar a su sofá mientras que ella se iba a la cocina.

Por más que Fudou intentaba hallar una solución a su "nuevo problema" sólo pensaba en las consecuencias de cualquier acción que hiciera, miró hacia el techo, recordó la mirada triste de ella, eso que había observando en la chica no lo comprendía. ¿En verdad una persona puede llegar a sufrir por amor? ¿Qué se sentirá sentir eso? ¿Cómo será sentir amor por alguien? Cada pregunta lo ponía aún más molesto, se supone que no debería ni pensar en esas "_estupideces". _Cerró sus ojos fuertemente e intentó relajarse, su nueva amiguita le estaba causando demasiado estrés, tanto como para dejar a un lado todo, sólo quería dormir, lo estaba consiguiendo y… a su celular había entrado una llamada.

—Tsk, ¿Quién demonios será? —se quejó, tomó el teléfono y contesto—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Es el saludo más amable que me has dado hasta ahora, Fudou. —comentó Sakuma.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

— ¿Por qué no llegaste a la escuela?

— ¡¿Acaso eres mi madre o algo así?! No te importa porque no fui.

—Me importa porque ya sabes que al final voy a tener que ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda, es suficiente con los problemas que ya tengo.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Te he dicho que no te interesa.

— ¿Por lo menos me dejarías ir a tu casa?

—No.

—Qué amargado.

—Dudo que sea una novedad, mira sólo no quiero que me fastidies ¿de acuerdo?

—Hum… no lo sé, para ti mi presencia es molesta.

—Exacto, así que no me fastidies ya.

—Eres terco, demasiado como para que...

— ¿Podrías no llamarme? ¿No deberías estar prestando atención a la clase?

—Es curioso quien me lo dice, bueno eso no interesa, necesito que no faltes, me causas más problemas a mí de los que te causas a ti.

—Sakuma, nos vemos mañana. —terminó la llamada el castaño ignorando por completo a su amigo—. "_Como si me interesara lo que pasa en la escuela". _

— ¡Fudou! —llamó al chico, Fuyuka.

—…

Él no deseaba contestar así que no lo hizo.

—Fudou. —otra vez la chica era la que hablaba, pero en esta ocasión fue hasta el sofá—. Se quedo dormido… —lo vio y sintió algo extraño, observarlo tan pacifico provocaba muchos pensamientos en ella—, es muy lindo cuando está callado, creo que… es como un cachorro…

—Dudo ser como un cachorro. —habló el semi-calvo dando a entender que fingía dormir.

— ¿Esta-Estabas des-despierto? —preguntó totalmente avergonzada la mánager.

—Sí.

—Pero…

—Es increíble que no sepas que hay personas que se relajan cerrando los ojos, eres tan tonta.

— ¡Eres un cachorro malcriado! —exclamó Fuyuka mientras intentaba golpearlo con una almohada que se encontraba en el sillón, sin embargo, él la agarro de la muñeca.

—Olvidas que yo tengo más fuerza, Kudou.

Y al escuchar eso, la del cabello violeta se enfado e intento liberarse del agarre de su compañero, pero al jalonearlo, ambos terminaron tirados en el sofá, prácticamente ella encima de él aún así él no retiraba su agarre de ella, por lo que Fuyuka seguía luchado contra él.

—Pequeña, boba, ni siquiera pienses que me vas a ganar.

—Eres un… malvado, suéltame ya.

—Si lo hago tú ganarías y no deseo eso.

—Estás loco, ¡déjame!

—Analízalo, tonta, ¿Quién está encima de quién?

La gerente comenzó a pensar, se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que decía el odioso de Fudou, cuando se dio cuenta, se puso nerviosa provocando la satisfacción de su amigo, y por primera vez ella lo vio sonreír, aunque haya sido para fastidiarla, lo vio alegre. Una vez más la del cabello violeta quiso levantarse, pero él no la soltaba, al parecer al semi-calvo le encantaba verla tan… débil. Le causaba una sensación satisfactoria tenerla tan desesperada y tan nerviosa. Desarrollo un nuevo gusto, fastidiar a Fuyuka Kudou.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

— Es incorrecto que actúes así.

— ¿Eh? —cuestionó confundido, Fudou.

Antes de que él pudiera soltarla, por la puerta entro alguien, una persona cercana, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta avanzo hasta la sala, camino y encontró a Fuyuka encima de Fudou.

— ¡¿Fudou qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó exaltado, Sakuma Jirou.

—Sa-Sakuma. —tartamudeó la mánager.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tonto?

— ¡Pero cómo diablos se te ocurre hacerle esto a ella! ¡¿Olvidas que tienes novia?!

Con esas palabras la del cabello violeta se levanto de golpe, con un gran rubor en su rostro, mientras que al castaño le daba igual la situación, le restaba importancia, era increíble cómo era capaz de no sentir absolutamente ninguna vergüenza por el "forma" en que el de parche lo encontró con ella.

Fuyuka se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y roja de la pena que le causaba que la haya visto así con ese chico que apenas si llevaba un corto tiempo de conocer bien.

—Fudou no me dijiste que tienes novia. —confesó la chica.

—Para que te iba a decir, da igual, ni que hubiera cambiado lo que pasó.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —reclamó el del cabello cian claro—. Es estúpido que juegues al papá y la mamá con… esta.

Esas palabras hirieron por dentro a la chica, obviamente Fudou se dio cuenta y no iba a permitirlo, si eso pasaba la vería llorar otra vez.

—A Fuyuka Kudou no le digas "esta".

— ¿Quieres que haga como que no pasó nada?

—Claro, de igual forma, ella y yo no somos nada, solamente la salve de matarse en medio de la carretera.

— ¡Sakuma, lamento intervenir, pero sólo le estoy dándole un agradecimiento a Fudou por salvarme! —exclamó la mánager, sin embargo, no midió sus palabras como al última vez dándole a entender al del parche algo que no es.

—Que forma tan curiosa de agradecer.

—No seas imbécil. —habló el castaño ya cansado de todo—. Ella se refiere a la comida que hizo.

— ¿Ah?

—Como no quiero que me fastidien, ella quiere… —comenzó a explicar, Fudou, pero se dio cuenta de lo vergonzoso y raro que sonaba—, cocinarme, para agradecerme lo que hice.

—Eres un idiota, pensaste en que diría Shinobu*.

—Me da igual lo que piense.

—Siempre que le haces algo malo, me va a buscar para asfixiarme con sus quejas sobre ti, encima de todo le fascina disimular que no es caprichosa, ¿sabías que siempre que aparece Genda se le lanza encima?, es como si él fuera el imán de chicas, encima de todo, me echa la culpa a mí por encubrirte en todo lo que le ocultas.

— ¿Sabías que ahora tú eres el que me asfixia con sus problemas?

—Disculpen… —su voz tan dulce se metió en los oídos de Sakuma.

—Ah… Fuyuka, lamento haberme puesto así, realmente Fudou tiene suerte de tener amigas tan… lindas.

—No importa. —opinó ella mientras sonreía tiernamente, a Fudou le estaba fastidiando la presencia de su amigo.

— ¿Ya está la comida? —preguntó de manera arrogante el semi-calvo.

—Sí, puedes ir a comer y… Sakuma tú también puedes ir a comer.

—Oh, gracias, vine corriendo desde el instituto… es verdad, Fudou, hoy salimos temprano por un experimento fallido en el laboratorio de química.

—Poco me importa. —comentó brevemente el castaño.

—Vaya, ¿cómo puede ser que te salvo?

—Bueno era un día bastante raro.

Ambos rieron un poco, luego caminaron hacia la cocina, donde ella les sirvió a los dos chicos su comida, al probarla, el héroe de ella, se quedo en blanco, sabia realmente delicioso, en verdad valía la pena aguantarla tal vez por muchos días si cocinaba así, era realmente fantástico, se sentía aliviado de comer algo que sabia casi a lo mejor que probó en su vida por supuesto que no dijo nada, él único que menciono algo fue Sakuma quien elogiaba sin parar a la mánager. Así él hizo memoria de lo mejor que había probado en su vida y no pudo evitar sentirse como estúpido cuando a su mente vino el mejor platillo que ha probado, ese había sido cuando era jugador del equipo de Inazuma Japón… hubo una vez en que Fuyuka se había encargado sola de la cocina, por lo que ese día todos quedaron encantados con la comida. Él sonrió… tendría la mejor comida por un tiempo. ¿Seguirá tratándola tan mal? A lo mejor no, pero le divertía molestarla.

— ¿Fudou, te gusto? —preguntó para fastidiarlo el del parche.

—Neh es como cualquier otra cosa. —mentía claramente—. "_No dejare que Sakuma vuelva a venir, sólo me fastidia y tragar de más"_

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, ni siquiera me he arreglado, que pena. —comentó Fuyuka algo sonrojada, dejando a los dos chicos mirándola detenidamente.

"_Parece un ángel/Parece un ángel ingenuo"_ surgió del subconsciente de ambos chicos. Para los dos esa chica era simplemente una muestra de lo fabulosa que puede llegar a ser las mujeres, aunque está claro que para Fudou era una molestia con la que se podía divertir, Sakuma la miraba como una chica linda que venía a alegrarle la vida a cualquiera que se sintiera mal, no deseaba nada más que ella que su comida, aunque su presencia era grata de él, pero no quería hacerla su novia ni nada por el estilo, sería como "_Su amor platónico"_.

Al terminar de comer, el castaño se levanto para poder llevar a la gerente a su casa, rápidamente se despidió del chico con cabello de color cian claro, pues no lo quería cerca. Ella se sentía alegre de que Sakuma elogiara tanto su comida, esa sonrisa de alegría nadie se la quitaba, aunque a Fudou le estaba molestando. ¿Le gustaba que el del parche fuera tan amable con ella? Él no se sentía cómodo. ¿Cómo se supone que la va a molestar? Si está tan feliz, nada le quitara su sonrisa de su rostro… aunque… así el semi-calvo pensó en una nueva forma de molestarla.

—Hace frío ¿no crees? —preguntó el de los ojos verdes.

—Sí hace algo de frío y…

Antes de que pudiera continuar con la oración él se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia ella.

— ¿Sabías que hay una forma muy efectiva de quitar el frío?

—Fu-Fudou… —balbuceó con nerviosismo la del cabello violeta, temía preguntar, sin embargo lo hizo—. ¿Cuál es?

—Tiene que ver con algo así… —habló el castaño mientras se acercaba más y más acorralando a Fuyuka en la pared.

—No me vayas a besar. —soltó de un golpe la gerente.

—Ni siquiera había pensado en hacer eso, pero veo que a ti te gustan este tipo de cosas.

De una manera algo brusca, él la agarro de los brazos impidiéndole moverse para ningún lado, ahora sí la tenia nerviosa, con el corazón a mil, sonrojada, tragando saliva, y sobre todo débil.

—Yo no quise decir eso.

—Kudou… —murmuró para después acercarse a la cara de su amiga, pero primero le susurró otra cosa al oído—. ¿Se te fue el frío, pequeña boba?

—¡Fudou! ¡Eres un baboso! —gritó furiosa la del cabello violeta, en ese instante él se había distraído por lo que ella logró zafarse.

— ¿En verdad creíste que te iba a besar? ¡Ja, ni que estuviera ciego!

—No juegues así, porque terminaras perdiendo. —comentó Fuyuka, dejando desconcertado al semi-calvo.

— ¿Cómo? Sería tonto que yo perdiera con algo así.

—"_Ya lo veremos" —_pensó la mánager, ella era muy inocente y todo eso, pero también era algo vengativa si se trababa de Fudou—. ¡Auxilio, hay alguien que quiere hacerme daño!

—Pero… ¡¿Qué estas gritando?! —preguntó sorprendido el castaño, corrió rápido hasta taparle la boca a ella—. Me vas a meter en un problema grave, no necesito más problemas.

Con la oportunidad de fastidiar un poco a su amigo la gerente, lo abrazó, provocando que él le dejara de tapar la boca, en ese mismo instante, se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Fudou buscaba de nuevo molestarla por lo que, directamente la empujo hacia la pared y la vio directamente con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¿A quién pensabas llamar?

—Po-Por fa-favor no m-me ha-hagas da-daño.

—No lo hare… —susurró mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella nuevamente, al parecer está vez iba en serio, pues el semi-calvo se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de hastiarla a ella era incomodándola tanto como podía, al fin y al cabo la chica no podía decirle nada a "_su héroe". _

—"_¿Qué hago?" —_pensó desesperadamente, Fuyuka, sintió por un instante que se desmayo, pero parecía que no era así.

Lo único que él buscaba era hartarla para que ya no la volviera a ver, pues si ella no lo soportaba simplemente no lo volvería a ver, y según Fudou es un problema menos en su vida, supuso fácilmente que ella se hartaría, lo dejaría en paz, pero... ¿qué pasaría si en verdad ella no se hastiaba? Pasara lo que pasara la chica le seguiría debiéndole su vida al castaño, no era tan simple.

— ¿Por qué te asustas? No te he besado todavía.

—Fudou, por favor, no quiero involucrarme con nadie, no me gustas. —comentó la del cabello violeta, era obvio lo que había dicho, pero el semi-calvo no lo tomo bien.

Toda la vida de Fudou Akio rondaba alrededor de todo lo que él deseaba, constantemente en su vida la mayoría es decepción, cosas que no puede tener, siempre de niño no le gustaba el hecho de aguantar las ganas de tener lo que quería, cuando creció era lo mismo, pero con cosas distintas. En está ocasión si Fuyuka no lo quiere, él insistirá hasta que ella tenerla, porque ahora ella se convirtió en su capricho.

—Vamos a ver si no te gusta, Kudou. —indicó el castaño, mientras terminaba con la distancia que tenía con ella, provocando así un beso entre los dos.

Aunque parezca extraño Fuyuka reacciono al instante de sentirlo cerca, intentó empujar a Fudou, pero se dio cuenta que oponerse era inútil, así que lo que hizo fue regresarle el mismo beso al chico. Ambos se estaban besando en medio de las calles frías de Inazuma. Y unos instantes después él se separo de ella, reaccionando pues se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

—Kudou yo lamento lo que pasó no era mi inten…

No pudo concluir su oración, Fuyuka Kudou, lo beso en los labios, al parecer anteriormente, ella había sentido una especie de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir al chico de los verdes tan cerca, ambos sentían el corazón a mil, era el primer beso de los dos, por lo que está vez, Fudou no dudo en corresponderle, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo surgió eso entre los dos? Apenas hace un día la veía llorando por Endou Mamoru. Ella se sentía en las nubes con ese beso, era el mejor momento que vivió hasta ahora, pero no lo iba a admitir, así los dos se separaron, totalmente ruborizados por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Qué hice? —se preguntó a sí misma la chica mientras se tocaba con los dedos los labios.

—Bueno me besaste, eso obvio ¿no?

— ¡¿Por qué?! Yo… —intentó decir la mánager, luego noto que todo se estaba poniendo oscuro, luego una luz cegadora provoco que… ¡Despertara!

— ¡Hey, Fuyuppe! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó angustiado el capitán de Raimon.

— ¿Mamoru? ¿Dónde está Fudou?

—El está a tu lado. —contestó confundido el portero.

Volteó a ver al chico castaño, cuando lo vio se puso roja y desvió la mirada.

—Kudou, ni se te ocurra reprocharme algo, porque lo único que hice fue salvarte.

— ¿Reprocharte? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que pasa es que Fudou… te dio… respiración boca a boca. —aclaró con algo de vergüenza Endou.

— ¿Qué pasó? No entiendo nada. —comentó Fuyuka desconcertando al portero.

—Te desmayaste después de que te acorrale en la pared, luego llego Endou y notamos que dejaste de respira.

—"_Mamoru está aquí…". _—sus ojos se entristecieron al pensar eso y él único que lo noto fue su nuevo amigo.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Endou. —echó de manera abusiva, Fudou.

— ¿Por qué yo me tengo que ir? Fuyuppe está así por tu culpa.

—Ella llego a mí por tu culpa.

—Fudou, no soy descortés, pero no te metas donde no te llaman.

—Fuyuka Kudou, es una chica que tiene suerte de estar viva, yo la rescate de su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

—Mejor vete, necesito hablar con ella.

— ¿Para qué? Ahora le dirás que la amas, no me vengas con tonterías, Endou, si no sabes lo que quieres, jamás vas a hacerla feliz.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, no te incumbe esto.

—Ajá, me incumbe porque yo…

— ¿Me vas a decir que eres su novio? —preguntó hastiado de la situación el portero.

—¡Chicos, ya basta! Mamoru no quiero hablar contigo, yo necesito estar lejos de todo esto, sólo necesito… pensar y ordenar mis sentimientos.

—Pero, Fuyuppe…

—Ya la escuchaste, lárgate. —recordó de forma arrogante el semi-calvo.

— ¡Fuyuppe! Yo no quiero perderte como amiga y tampoco quiero que estés cerca de este chico tan peligroso, me molesta verte con él, es…

—Es que estás celoso. —concluyó de forma ingeniosa, Fudou.

—Mamoru, hablamos mañana ¿sí?

—Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero. —dijo con depresión el portero para después acercarse a la chica y regalarle una pequeña cajita—. Lamento haberte hecho llorar, soy... un insensible, por favor perdóname.

Con eso último el portero se fue, dejando solos a Fudou y Fuyuka. Él estaba realmente enojado, ¿Fuyuka cedería después de haber sufrido tanto por culpa del portero? Bufó molesto, si lo hacia la consideraría de corazón débil y una ingenua de lo peor.

— ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé, me siento confundida, creo que ya no me gusta tanto Mamoru como pensaba.

— ¿Por qué? —fingió sorpresa el semi-calvo, por dentro sentía algo de alegría por esa palabras.

—Quizá, sólo debo pensarlo, me voy a casa.

Corrió rápidamente, dejando atrás a Fudou cosa que no le gusto y comenzó a perseguirla, ella no se dio cuenta de ello, pues pensaba en dos cosas: "¿Por qué soñé que Fudou y yo…?" "¿Ahora le gusto a Mamoru?", en su mente la imagen de los dos chicos estaba impregnada, no la dejaban en paz, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, llego hasta el frente de su casa y antes de entrar sintió que le jalaban la muñeca.

—Salir corriendo así es peligroso, te pudo haber pasado algo, tonta.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Ya me besaste! —soltó sin pensar, Fuyuka.

Su segundo error cometido en ese día fue decir eso, él se quedo confundido, pero comprendió lo que "pensó" que ella quiso decir.

—Oye, una respiración boca a boca no es un beso, aunque claro si lo deseas yo puedo…

— ¡No me beses!

— ¿Qué te pasa? Sólo iba a decirte que puedes llamarme si te sientes mal, ten este es mi número.

Extendió su mano para darle una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre y número de teléfono, Fuyuka sintió un pequeño calor en el rostro, aún podía sentir los labios de él posados en los de ella. No sabía si quería volver a experimentar eso o si se estaba volviendo loca.

—Lo siento mucho, Fudou, no sé qué me pasa.

—Es sencillo, sólo no sabes si es verdad lo que te dijo, Endou, o sí solo lo hizo por lastima, cualquiera de las dos no te conviene, serias más feliz sin él, no seas tan estúpida para aceptarlo.

—Tú no influyes en mis decisiones, si quiero puedo salir con él, además ya deberías irte, tienes una novia.

—Tener novia no me impide tener compañeras o amigas.

—Ese tipo de comentarios son típicos de ti.

—Es perfecto que ya me conozcas, nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Mañana por la mañana?

—Sí, mañana antes de la escuela.

— ¿No debería llegar más tarde por la cena? —preguntó de forma inocente, Fuyuka.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Se fue a un viaje de negocios, estoy sola en la casa.

—Entonces… yo vengo más tarde, adiós, Kudou.

El castaño se retiro dejando desconcertada a la chica, su problema estaba creciendo, si seguía viéndolo más seguido podría acabar cometiendo otro error y para ella era suficiente con todo lo que había soñado ese día.

—"_¿El beso de mis sueños? ¿Por qué soñé eso? Fudou no es el chico que me gusta, ¿lo habré soñado por qué me salvo? ¿Qué debo sentir? Por alguna extraña razón siento deseos de volver a ese tierno sueño, pero todavía siento algo por Mamoru, todavía quiero estar a su lado… ¿qué tengo que hacer?" _

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

*= Takanashi Shinobu, la única chica del Instituto Imperial, que actualmente en el fanfic, sale con Fudou, pero parece ser solo un capricho, como dijo Sakuma, ella prefiere por decirlo así a Genda Koujirou.

Hola, como verán he subido la continuación de este fanfic porque la verdad me dio un golpe de inspiración =3 Y deseaba escribir lo que venía xD, bueno como verán el fanfic va algo rápido, pero a veces pasan así las cosas =/ Dejando eso de lado, quiero agradecer por sus reviews…

¡Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, y por dejar reviews! También agradezco los fav y los follows, me animan a continuar este fanfic.

Estoy muy agradecida con: Mislu, miaka-ichiruki, teo-sama, sakumist, nellysatoru, Gred-y-Feorge, Fanny Taka, Dragon-knight alan.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, porque lo hice especialmente para los que leen este fanfic y el amor que le tienen a este triangulo amoroso xD Bueno ya la realidad es que es más FudouxFuyuka que EndouxFuyuka, pero solo es el principio, porque pasaran muchas cosas.

Nos leemos todos en el próximo capítulo. Y si les gusto, les emociono, se les hizo romántico, se les hizo algo raro, si les causo emoción dejen reviews =3.


End file.
